


Good Relationships Are Built On Compromise And Understanding

by Cymbidia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, Post-Canon, Snacking and Life Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia
Summary: A missing scene between the explosion and Eddie's conversation with Anne. Eddie and Venom have a snack, and Eddie thinks about their relationship.No more chocolate,Venom observed with disappointment. Eddie could feel the emotion rippling out from the center of his chest.Eddie looked down at the tub of ice cream. He had eaten all the chocolate section, and was half way through the strawberry. He was the kind of guy who didn’t bother mixing up the flavors when eating Neapolitan ice cream from the tub.“Strawberry’s still pretty good,” Eddie said, digging in. The ice cream was too hard, and his spoon bent slightly. “Fuck.”We should get more chocolate ice cream,Venom insisted.Chocolate is the best.





	Good Relationships Are Built On Compromise And Understanding

He came back to Eddie slowly, though Eddie wasn’t sure Venom had really ever been gone. His voice returned first, a deep whisper in the back of Eddie’s mind. It took several days before Venom could manifest so much as a single tentacle.

 ** **Resting,****  came the thought. ****Too weak to separate.****

“Yeah buddy, I know,” Eddie murmured, running his hand along his shoulder, where a small raised ridge of black symbiote flesh manifested. They were linked together, body and mind, but Eddie also liked to touch Venom, liked the reminder that he was here, alive. Venom liked that Eddie liked him being there. Liked that Eddie wanted him as much as he needed him.

 ** **Hungry.****  Venom shifted under Eddie’s skin, moving ever so slightly out of sync with Eddie’s body, so that Eddie could better feel the outlines of the ravenous hunger inside Venom.

“Alright, Alright. “ Eddie got up off their bed and went to look in the kitchen. “I’ll bake up some fish fingers and tater tots,” Eddie decided. “And there’s the ice cream. That’ll tide us over until breakfast.”

 ** **We like ice cream,****  Venom said smugly. ****The best part of our break up spiral was the ice cream.**** ** **Chocolatey.****

Eddie had eaten half a tub and given himself brain freeze, but it was the expensive stuff, so it had staved of the despair for the duration. Now that things were turning around for him, Eddie felt pretty good about the ice cream.

The frozen fish fingers and tater tots barely fit inside the oven tray, and Eddie decided to give everything a few more minutes, just in case. In the meanwhile, he dug out the ice cream from the freezer and got out a spoon.

 ** **No more chocolate,****  Venom observed with disappointment. Eddie could feel the emotion rippling out from the centre of his chest.

Eddie looked down at the tub of ice cream. He had eaten all the chocolate section, and was half way through the strawberry. He was the kind of guy who didn’t bother mixing up the flavors when eating Neapolitan ice cream from the tub.

“Strawberry’s still pretty good,” Eddie said, digging in. The ice cream was too hard, and his spoon bent slightly. “Fuck.”

 ** **We should get more chocolate ice cream,****  Venom insisted. ****Chocolate is the best.****

“I’ll pick some up later, if you’re good,” Eddie said, attempting to sound stern. He would pick some up either way. Venom’s enjoyment heightened his own, and he had become quite the chocaholic in the last few days.

 ** **Pick some up now,****  Venom insisted, his low rumbling voice almost managing a whine. ** **We’re hungry. We want chocolate.****

“ _ _You__  want chocolate,” Eddie said. “I’m just fine with strawberry and vanilla.” He gripped the spoon low on its handle and managed to excavate a spoonful of strawberry. It was cold and sweet on the tongue, rich and creamy and ever so slightly tangy. “Pretty good, right?”

 ** **It’s okay,****  Venom said, ** **but chocolate is better.****

Eddie scooped up a spoonful of vanilla. “How’s this?” He held the mouthful over his tongue, closing his eyes and purposefully savoring the crisp and uncomplicated sweetness.

 ** **Also okay,****  Venom said, still unimpressed but begrudgingly influenced by Eddie’s own enjoyment. ****We still like chocolate the best.****

“Well, that’s true, buddy,” Eddie conceded, and shoveled in another mouthful of ice cream. “But Mrs Chen’s ain’t open yet.”

 ** **We will go when it’s open.****  Venom’s insistence subsided.

He was still recovering. He only spoke to Eddie in fits and bursts, and spent most of the time when he wasn’t clamoring for food simply hibernating, his conscious floating underneath Eddie’s and ready to spring into action and protect his other half from harm, but otherwise content to stay silent and rest.

“I gotta go to Anne’s first,” Eddie said, stabbing his ice cream a few times and swirling the broken off chunks with his spoon. “But I’ll head to Mrs C’s right after. We should at least check up on her and Dan, I owe ‘em that much.”

Venom gave the impression of grumbling, but did not protest.

The oven dinged, and Eddie got out his bottle of ketchup. He was kind of tired of frozen foods, but he wasn’t in the mood to cook for real either. He transferred the food to a plate, dumped some ketchup on it, and blew on it a bit in vain before scarfing it all down rapidly. Venom was not whining over nothing. The close call with the rocket had almost destroyed the symbiote, and he needed more food than ever to help his healing.

Eddie knew that fish fingers weren’t exactly the most efficient form of sustenance for Venom, but he didn’t know if he was quite ready to condemn anyone to death yet.

But -- It had happened before, and Eddie wasn’t going to fool himself that it wouldn’t happen again. He couldn’t let Venom eat whoever it wanted, but surely… surely there were people who would deserve it. He was an investigative journalist. He’d seen what kind of impact ordinary humans could have on the world.

Eddie rubbed his face tiredly, resisting the urge to pull at his hair. Venom was…. Venom was important to him. He’d blamed Venom for ruining his life, for a few moments, but that was almost entirely Drake. Venom had saved him so many times, been with him through the worst days of his life, and had almost died for his sake. That he survived was a miracle, and Eddie wasn’t going to let a miracle like that go to waste. Venom had also been willing to give up his mission and his people for Eddie’s sake. Surely that called for some compromise from Eddie.

There would have to be rules, boundaries. Some kind of code of conduct. But…he was seriously considering it, considering how to manage Venom’s need for _living flesh_  without spitting on too many of his own morals. Eddie pushed away his empty plate and pulled back the ice cream carton. The contents were still cold and only slightly gooey. He sighed, feeling almost as exhausted as half-comatose Venom, and started in on the ice cream. They needed the energy, and he really did have to see Anne.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic with the intention of smut. The smut never materialised. I saw the film because I'm thirsty and also because I'm a shipper, and I cam out of it inspired to write, just, so much fluff and smut, but all that happened is a vaguely fluffy missing scene with a bit of character thrown in. I ought to be thrown into jail. Fear not, I'm actively working on something smutty for these two right now. The movie left me very, very inspired.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Good Relationships Are Built On Compromise And Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323476) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
